


You're The Sky

by MartinMcFly



Series: There's More To Us [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, PunkxNerd, mentions of child abuse, so i accidentally deleted this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinMcFly/pseuds/MartinMcFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias, a drama lover, gets together with Lukas, a student who is known for being a punk. </p><p>He learns why Lukas is always off school and learns to never judge again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series because i didnt intend for there to be a 2nd fanfic in this series

Mathias thought the best moment of his life was when he was stood on the stage, what he had wanted to do for so many years, with a crowd of people clapping, cheering and celebrating Mathias’ success.

Although seeing Lukas asleep next to him, looking as delicate as a man with tattoos of the Norse apocalypse could look, was a new contender.

Sleep seemed to wash away Lukas’ rough exterior; the tattoos remained but the grimace did not and Lukas looked at ease as he slept curled into the crimson, crisp bedsheets.

Mathias’ expression would’ve melted any stone cold soul, as he looked at Lukas with love truly in his heart. If the moment could be described through instrumental music, a soft, sweet melodic sound of chimes and delicate piano music would be filling the space in the air. Or perhaps the tune of a guitar, smooth chords, the player’s body containing subdued passion intertwined with pure love.

Was it common for one night stands to someone fall in love? Apparently so, because Mathias’ was struggling to comprehend the overwhelming emotions from his heart and the pit of his stomach in the hazy, sleepy morn.

Any and all love cliches raced through Mathias’ minds, he suddenly felt a desire to sit with Lukas in a coffee shop and hear everything he had to say, or to walk down the beach and laugh over ice cream smudged on Lukas’ face, or sing love songs to Lukas while strumming a guitar completely out of tune.

Ah.

This was love.

Mathias knew he had to get up - the room smelt of sweat and passion - and he moved as to not disturb Lukas’ slumber, quietly padding across the carpeted floor of his bedroom and opening his window that overlooked the ocean. The sea air was cold, October does that to you, but it passed through Mathias, fully awakening his mind.

“Good morning.” Lukas said, apparently awake and Mathias turned around to greet him.

“Good mo- LUKAS YOU ARE NOT SMOKING IN HERE.”

“What,” Lukas looked down at the lit cigarette he held carelessly in left hand, “We had sex, of course I’m going to lit a cigarette after.”

“But that was last night!” Mathias complained, walking across the room to retrieve a dressing gown that was hung on his wardrobe door, “If my Mother smells that, I’m done for!”  
“She isn’t back for a week, right? It’ll be fine.” Lukas tapped the end of the cigarette, purposefully dropping ash on Mathias’ bedside table. He then turned his attention to the room he was sat in; painted scarlet, with various cult movie posters framed on the walls, with a white wooden anchor hung above a bookcase filled with plays and novels, with clothes thrown carelessly around but books did not receive the same treatment, “This is a nice room.”

“I think you can try a little harder with the compliments, considering that I gave you the BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE.”

“Eh, I give you a 5.”

“A 5?! Well, I guess that’s not bad considering it was my first time…” Mathias considered, walking towards the door.

“First time? Damn, perhaps his talents do not only lie in acting…” Lukas muttered to himself in Norwegian, taking a drag of the cigarette.

“Mutually intelligible,” Mathias responded in Danish with a grin.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t get ash on my glasses,” Mathias said, reverting back to English..

“No promise.”

“Finish that stick in here,” Mathias opened the door, “And I’ll see you downstairs. Bring my glasses.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thats….” Mathias had watched Lukas fumble around for a mug, find the biggest one (a novelty mug from America) and fill the entire coffee pot with it, “That is a lotta coffee.”

“Ya, it is.” Lukas muttered, still half asleep. He sat by the small, square kitchen table, his legs having no choice but to rub against Mathias’, “I like coffee.” He placed an elbow on the table to support his head as he took a sip out of the mug.

“I noticed! And I was right!”

“How do you have so much energy in the morning. About what?”

“You do look good in my clothes in the morning!”

Lukas had tiredly picked up the first thing he could find to cover his body - the red cardigan Mathias could be seen in at any point during the winter months. It was large, way too large for Lukas, and covered up his legs past his knees. Mathias thought he looked adorable.

He let out a huff of what he pretended was annoyance, but obviously amusement and looked away wearing both a scowl and a blush.

“So, do you like the croissants?” Mathias asked, taking a bite out of his own, “I can make the best Danish pastries, although there wasn’t much time to do so today!”

“Oh?” Lukas responded, “Well then, next time we do this you can make them.”

At that moment in time, the sun decided rise above the Earth, it’s natural light spilling into the room and encasing the moment in a variety, a mixture of reds, oranges, yellows. The same instance was happening in Mathias’ heart, emotion pouring out of it to fill his entire body, simply because of 2 simple words.

Next time.

“You want… to do this again?” Mathias asked, he wanted to confirm it, to hear the words coming from Lukas’ thoughts.

“I want to spend more time with you,” Lukas admitted, “Nerd.”

Mathias laughed as he realised Lukas added that last word in as to not seem soft, and held his tongue as he wished to say “you don’t look very punk sipping coffee in a large cardigan.”

But hearing those words were perfectly enough to set Mathias’ love ablaze once again, whilst subduing any anxiety that could ever walk across his soul.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yer look like what Tino’s music sounds like.”

Berwald was the first one to speak after Mathias had wrapped his arm around Lukas’ shoulders, grinned like the Cheshire Cat and introduced him as his boyfriend to his friends at lunch.

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you, uh, Luke, was it?” Tino laughed nervously, gesturing for Lukas to take a seat.

Lukas didn’t see the gesture, as he was too busy looking to the side in embarrassment, “It’s Lukas. With an as. Don’t forget it.”

“Trust me, you can’t forget that ass!” Mathias said.

Lukas pulled on Mathias’ tie.

“It’s now really spooky to see you at school and not moping about at home, Brother.” Emil contemplated, stabbing into the cafeteria food that resided in a plastic tray with his fork.

“I know, right! Get this!” Mathias sat down and Lukas hesitantly did the same, “We share some classes!”

“The best part is he didn’t know that before,” Emil muttered.

“From what Arthur told me, they don’t bother to read out my name on the register anymore.” Lukas said.

“Are you okay?” Mathias turned to his boyfriend, concern written in his eyes. Lukas automatically flinched and looked away, “You’re quiet today.”

“Nothing…” Lukas lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’m just a little… shy.”

“A shy punk.”

“Yes.”

“A shy punk who likes fairytales.”

“Tell the whole world, go on.” Lukas frowned, glaring at Mathias.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t like, transfer those tattoos onto Tino’s body and become a nerd like me?”

“Those are cool tattoos!” Tino leaned over the table to look, “Wow, what are they about?”

“The end of the world.”

“Cool! The end of the world, how interesting and cool!” Tino’s words was the exact opposite of his appearance, and Berwald was staring at him spooked.

“Speaking about being a nerd,” Berwald said, “Don’t you have another production tonight?”

It was Mathias’ turn to be spooked.

“Did you get enough rest last night?” Tino asked.  
“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe.”

“What?! Mathias, why not?”

“Uh, hahaha, WELL…”

“NO.” Emil interjected, pointing his fork at Mathias threateningly, “You are NOT answering that.”

“You said you know Arthur?” Berwald, being the sensible one, changed the subject. Lukas turned to face him, and Mathias was amused to see the 2 scariest guys he knew having a glare-off.

“He teaches me some magic tricks, and I give him a mini-Christmas tree every Christmas. I was in the Magic Club, but I don’t care for it anymore.” Lukas said, “I heard Arthur joined the Drama Club after and he texted me saying he put a curse on Mathias for getting the main part.”

“C-Curse?!” Mathias looked squeamish, “Oh my God, I’m going to fail! I’m gonna fail today!”

“If you were going to fail due to a curse, I think it would’ve been on the opening night.” Lukas said.

“That reminds me!” Mathias turned to Lukas excitedly, “Are you going tonight?”

“No.” Lukas didn’t look Mathias in the eye, “I have things I have to do.”

“It’s important,” Emil joined in, “I doubt he’d want to miss out on staring at your muscles for hours.”

“Shut up.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mathias, are you free on Thursday?” Lukas asked while lying on Mathias’ bed, staring at the white ceiling with his hand dangling off the left side and his legs dangling off the right side. Mathias was sat on the floor next to his boyfriend, scanning over the text absentmindedly. How can you concentrate with a gorgeous guy next to you?

“Well, apart from school, yeah. All my productions for this year are done, lovely.” Mathias hummed, leaning his head back to rest on the bed and to look into Lukas’ eyes.

“You don’t NEED to go to school on Thursday.” Lukas said, and Mathias’ looked at him with confusion.

“Well, uh, one day won’t hurt? My grades are good. Why?”

“I’m going to go where I go when I’m not at school. I’d like you to join me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mathias had never asked what Lukas got up to when he wasn’t at school. Mathias thought Lukas either stayed at home all day or went out with bad characters; smoking, drinking, dr-

Mathias shook his head in frustration. Lukas wouldn’t do stuff like that, even if his exterior suggested it. Who was he, to complain about that when he got upset about small little comments thrown at him about his own appearance? Lukas was a good guy, nobody bad could make Mathias so, so happy.

Right?

Mathias knew not to judge, but he remembered Emil had always been so quiet about it too. That did set off warning bells.

Pulling on a black beanie, that same red cardigan and adjusting his glasses, Mathias headed off to the address Lukas had texted him, and hoped it wasn’t a gloomy, skateboard park hidden in the shadows.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uncle Mathias! Uncle Lukas, is that Uncle Mathias?”

“Yes, yes, that’s the Uncle Mathias I mentioned.” Lukas smiled at the crowd of kids around him asking him all sorts of questions about Mathias.

Mathias was stood in shock.

He was stood inside of an orphanage with many children, all young, pulling at his cardigan, asking him questions, smiling at looking at him with curiosity.

The care Lukas felt for them was written on his face. A genuine smile, while he gazed at his boyfriend and the children happily speaking to him.

“An agreement with the school,” Lukas had taken Mathias outside to sit on the pair of swings in the playground of the orphanage, staring at the clear blue skies of an autumn afternoon, “They agreed I could study for an apprenticeship here, to learn how to care for the children. In return, I could study at home. They weren’t about to say no, not when I have the highest grades in the school. They’ll probably bug me to go to Uni, but whatever.”

“That’s why you’re never in?” Mathias asked, his feet brushing against the crunchy leaves that had fallen.

“Yes. I would leave school, but Emil constantly complained that an education is real important. The old man, the man that runs this place and is with the children right now also complained. So, there I am. Working my ass off during the evenings.”

“I haven’t disturbed you, have I?”

“Tch, you’re such a caring guy,” Lukas rocked back and forth on the swing, still looking at the sky, “No, I would give myself some time off anyway.”

“Wait, but why did Emil keep quiet about this?” Mathias wanted the entire world to know how compassionate his boyfriend was!

“He tried not to. But nobody believes that a punk guy with tattoos works at an orphanage. It was upsetting to hear the comments about me, so he shut up about it.”

“How did you even get to know this place, anyway?” Mathias had noted it was far away from Lukas’ house, it would take him 40 minutes by a bike.

“I got a tattoo, of Fenrir when I was abroad because I’ve loved Norse mythology all my life. The old man was in town with a few of the kids, and they all ran up to me asking about the tattoo. The man apologised and we got talking. I got more tattoos when I started to work, cos the kids loved hearing all the stories - which I watered down to be appropriate, by the way - about them,” Lukas shrugged, “I just wanted to help. Some of those kids have been through really shitty things. That ain’t fair. God, I need a cigarette.”

“The punk image of smoking surely isn’t related to this too, right…?”

“What. No, idiot Mathias.” Mathias clutched his heart and pretended to scream out in pain, “I would never, ever let the kids start smoking. I’ve told them no tattoos until they’re at least 25. I started smoking because of Emil. He smokes, I don’t know where the hell he picked it up from but whatever. He’s Icelandic with silver hair and a smoker, so I call him Fire and Ice. Pisses him off, haha.”

“And your hair, your outfit?”

“Well conditioned, long hair doesn’t go with these tattoos and smoking.” Lukas smirked, “Neither do the large, baggy jumpers I used to wear.”

“You’d look cute in the large jumpers.”

“Please, I am fucking adorable right now.”

Mathias leaned back on the swing and laughed, so happy to know he was learning more about Lukas.

“Anyway, we better get in and help out. Usually I read them a fairytale or do a magic trick - yes, that’s why I like fairytales Mr Haha Sex Pistols Likes Fairytales - Arthur taught me magic tricks the kids love.” Lukas stood up from the swing and looked in the direction of the orphanage, one hand on his hip.

Mathias couldn’t stop staring.

The chill the changing of the seasons swept through Lukas, and God, he was stunning. The green of the tattoos against his pale skin; his blonde hair even perfect as the wind had tried to ruin its style, the way he held himself proudly, still with a grimace on his face but underneath him you could tell he was excited to speak to the children again.

There was a moment in Mathias’ life which he believed, no matter what, would be the best moment he would ever live through: the standing ovation. But he knew in that moment he had just fallen harder in love with Lukas, with how kind and caring he was, and he knew what he just learnt was not supposed to make him fall in love with Lukas any harder. It was about how genuine Lukas’ passion was for these children - how he wanted the monsters and evils of the world to go away for the children for even a few hours, with the escapism that the beauty of fairytales created. It was not unlike Mathias’ acting.

The red of the leaves and the blue of the sky, Mathias decided, were a symbol for himself and Lukas. The leaves were fun to be with, something to jump around in and play with but the sky. The sky had wondered generations of people who stared at it throughout millenas, made billions of souls wonder how the sky could be so beautiful.

Mathias kept wondering how Lukas could be so beautiful.

“Mathias, you’ve gone quiet. Holy shit, I never thought I’d say that.”

“Oh!” Mathias jumped up from his swing, “Yeah, sorry!”

“Tch… anyway, I want you to perform a monologue to the children.” Lukas said. “You can water down the famous Hamlet speech, yes?”

“Yeah, I’d love to help out. This is a really good thing you’re doing. Seriously.”

Lukas let a smile creep across his face, “I’m glad you think so.”

Mathias knew then that every moment he spend with Lukas would be the best moment of his life.


End file.
